The Saiyan Hakaishin
by Kamikaze132
Summary: Hundreds of years prior to Plant Vegeta's destruction, a baby is born with fluctuating level of power. Scared of the unknown, the king orders the baby to be sent of to another world. The space pod gets intercepted by Whis, who sets in a turn of events that no one could have predicted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Author's Note: This was an idea that came into my mind one day. I wondered how interesting a story would be if there was an OC saiyan, and a god of destruction of ANOTHER UNIVERSE. I decided to give it a shot. Enjoy, and please review.**

KOLARD THE SAIYAN GOD

After fooling Whis and Beerus, Goku immediately arrived on Zen-oh-sama's home. All the inhabitants of this realm sensed a visitor coming. The two Zenos asked the Grand Priest, "Who is it?" "Yes, who is it?". The Grand Priest materialized his staff and used it to identify the visitor, "It is Son Goku of the 7th Universe, your majesties." Immediately, the faces of the childlike deities lighted up, "Really? Then bring him here!" "Yes, bring him here!". The Grand Priest smiled, "Very well, your majesties." He then used his divine powers to teleport the Saiyan directly in front of him. The Saiyan was confused for a second, but as soon as he spotted the two Zenos, he flashed his famous Son grin and held up a hand and said, "Yo Zenny, what's up?". The two Zenos flew towards him, smiling the whole time, "Goku!", the two of them exclaimed as they caught his hands, with Goku giving both of them a handshake. As they landed on the ground, "So, what brings you here, Goku?". Goku knelt down to be on their level and said, "Sorry to barge in like this, but I came here to ask about the tournament of power that you were gonna hold." The Zeno who was from the future looked confused whereas the present Zeno dawned a look of understanding. Present Zeno's future counterpart asked him, "What's a tournament of power?". The present Zeno looked at his counterpart and replied, "It's a contest between fighters to see who's the strongest." His counterpart became excited, "Wow, a contest between fighters?" "Yes, really." The present Zeno then turned towards Goku, "I forgot, Goku." Goku sweat dropped, "Ah, I thought so." The Zenos turned to each other, whispering, "This way we can eliminate the universes with weak mortal levels. Keeping a watch on twelve of them is such a pain." The future counterpart seemed to agree with his past self, "Let's do it then." Goku couldn't follow their conversation so he asked the Grand Priest, "Huh, what are they talking about?". Grand Priest, who knew exactly what they were talking about, was quick to assure him, "Oh, nothing to concern yourself with, Goku."

The two Zenos turned to the Grand Priest and Goku, "Let's do it!", both of them exclaimed in excitement. The Grand Priest chuckled and said, "Very well…. How about 5 ticks from now?". Goku turned to him, perplexed, "How much is that?". the Grand Priest looked at him and asked, "You are from The Earth of the 7th Universe, correct?". Goku replied, "Yeah, that's right." The deity smiled and said, "That means in about 40 hours." Goku's eyes widened, "Th-that soon?". He then recovered and with his usual goofy expression, said, "Alright then! I'm gonna leave so I can start preparing immediately!". " **Please wait here"** , the commanding voice of the Grand Priest caused Goku to halt. The power in his voice was hard to ignore, "Apart from Beerus, other gods of destruction will also have to be informed of the tournament. Please wait while I call them here." Goku scratched the back of his head, "But they will take forever to get here." The white haired deity smiled, "Don't worry, they will be arriving immediately." He then materialized his staff and spoke into it, loud and clear, "TO ALL ANGELS! THIS IS THE GRAND PRIEST! PLEASE RESPOND!". Across all the universes, the staffs of the angels began buzzing, indicating a message from the Grand Priest. As the angels told this to their respective gods, almost all of them had the same reaction; fear. But there was one god who didn't appear to be even slightly fazed. This god was the Hakaishin of the 8th universe, Kolard, and he was no ordinary being. He was a Saiyan, and the strongest Hakaishin among all.

The home of the 8th universe Hakaishin was beautiful, being an inverted pyramid, with the inverted base housing a beautifully decorated mountain, with vast greenery and grounds for training. The said training grounds were being used by the destroyer as he trained constantly to surpass his master. He was clad in black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire, the standard uniform of a Hakaishin. He had black hair that pointed up in various spikes, with a lone bang dangling on the left side. His facial features were stern, but if looked closely there was a smirk present on his face. He was tall, standing at six-feet three inches. His body looked like chiseled out of stone, with his pectorals and abs distinctively clear. Just above his buttocks was a powerful tail that added to his unique counterattacks in battle. At the moment, he was battling his master, the angel Korn. The angel was smiling while deflecting his pupil's attacks, "It is hard to believe that in such little time you have progressed so far, my lord. Becoming the legendary Super Saiyan from your previous home, ascending it five times before unlocking the god forms, and now using Ultra Instinct." Indeed, the destroyer was in the Ultra Instinct form, his hair white and his eyes having a shine to them. They ended their spar for the day, with the angel complimenting his master on how close he was to surpassing him. "It's all thanks to you and Liquiir, Korn. Without the two of you, I would have been a simple being with no purpose."

Kolard was no ordinary being, and he was not an inhabitant of universe eight from the beginning. He used to belong to universe seven, the universe of Lord Beerus. He was born a middle class saiyan, hundreds of years before the saiyans fell under the rule of the Cold family but his power levels were rapidly fluctuating, so the king of that time declared him as an anomaly and ordered him to be sent off to another world. However, his pod was intercepted by none other than Whis, the attendant of Beerus. Whis took him to Lord Beerus to make a decision concerning Kolard.

 **FLASHBACK**

"He has a great potential to become a fighter and has a great destiny ahead of him, my lord. Perhaps you could train him as your replacement when you decide to retire?", Whis said, holding the baby in his hands. Beerus looked at the baby, a calculative look on his face, before deciding, "Nah, I'm not retiring from this job anytime soon, so it would be pointless to train him for that long." Beerus stood still for a second before a smirk came onto his feline face, "On the other hand, Liquiir stated he was going to retire in fifty years or so, but hasn't found a suitable replacement for himself. We could give this baby to him, saying that he has a great potential in becoming a powerful fighter." Liquiir was the Hakaishin of the 8th universe and resembled a fox with three tails. Whis couldn't disobey his master, as the idea had quite the merit. A powerful baby destined for greatness to be taken care of by a destroyer god to be his replacement? Whis smiled, liking the idea instantly, "That is a good idea, my lord. Perhaps even you can think of such ideas", he jabbed good naturedly. Beerus however, was not amused in the least, "You know, your pitiful attempts at humor sometimes make me want to destroy you."

At the next summit of the gods of destruction, they presented this idea to the 8th universe Hakaishin. Liquiir was above average in terms of power but could not come even close to Beerus. So when his superior in terms of power gave his proposal, he had a right to be suspicious, "Why would you do this? Surely a great fighter would be beneficial for your universe, Beerus." Beerus gave a yawn, which made Liquiir grit his teeth. It was not a secret among destroyers that everyone hated Beerus. The fact that he had almost caused their erasure at the hands of Zen-oh-sama had almost caused a riot between destroyers. Beerus said, "I was planning on getting rid of the saiyans anyways. The fact that I am giving him to you is a win win for both of us. I get rid of him, you get a replacement." Liquiir thought hard about this and after a moment and finally decided, "Very well Beerus. I'll take him off your hands and train him to be the strongest of this lot, I swear." Beerus just smirked and said, "Whatever. His name is…. what was his name again, Whis?". The angel replied, "Kolard, my lord." Beerus turned to Liquiir, who said nothing but walked away. Beerus clenched his teeth of such a casual dismissal and turned around, "Come on Whis, let's not waste anymore time in this place. I've got some planets to destroy." Whis knew his master would come around but inwardly smiled and took them back to their universe.

 **END FLASHBACK**

From then on Liquiir raised the saiyan as his own child, along with the help from his angel. Kolard was a very curious and intelligent child, wanting to learn as much as he could. Liquiir never denied him knowledge, but he taught the saiyan that fighting is not always necessary and fighting without reason is the job of bull headed people. He also trained him vigorously along with Korn. He was surprised at how quickly Kolard was able to learn fighting techniques and how he was able to develop his own techniques. He achieved the super saiyan transformation at the age of twelve, the urge to become stronger coming from his saiyan blood, ascending again at fourteen and by the age of twenty two had achieved the super saiyan 5 transformation, which had almost destroyed the entire 8th universe. After learning to control that transformation, Liquiir and Kolard both agreed that the super saiyan 5 was to be used as a last resort against an enemy too powerful. Then he learned that there was a sixth transformation, the last in the ascending order. It was like adding a super saiyan transformation to super saiyan 4. The last two forms were very powerful, so dangerous in fact that Liquiir had him swear that he would never use them unless absolutely necessary. After that, Korn and Liquiir gave him access to god ki, feeling that there was more potential to be unleashed in the saiyan warrior. He became a super saiyan god, a being with power level that matched his super saiyan 4 transformation, the only difference being god ki nut the potential of the form was higher than any of them imagined. He then attained super saiyan blue, super saiyan imbued with the power of a super saiyan god. He ascended that form again, this time with super saiyan 2. By the age of forty five, he became the only person in the 8th universe to challenge Liquiir except Korn. Both Liquiir and Korn were amazed with the speed of the saiyan's progress. Liquiir almost felt bad for Beerus. From the age of forty five to fifty, Liquiir taught Kolard how to harness and control the energy of destruction.

The student and master stood before one another, readying themselves for the fight that would determine if Kolard was worthy of becoming a destroyer. This day would determine if Kolard was powerful enough to defeat Liquiir in his base form alone. Kolard smirked, taking a stance that looked deceptively open. Liquiir smirked as well and said, "That trick wont work on me you know. I've had decades to study your fighting style." Kolard jabbed back, "But the fight won't same, Liquiir-sama. Don't forget I have studied your style too. No super saiyan or god ki." Korn gave the signal "BEGIN!". Kolard flashed in front of Liquiir, throwing a barrage of punches on his face, kicks to the stomach and a punch to the face that knocked the destroyer back a dozen meters into some trees. Liquiir stood up furious, but his lips quirked a little. He was obviously enjoying this. Kolard noticed that and decided to taunt him, "Is that all the god of destruction has to offer?". That did it for Liquiir, who was beyond furious, "YOU COCKY BRAT! I WILL SHOW YOU MY FULL POWER!". Saying that, Liquiir shouted and powered up to his maximum. Kolard smirked and powered up himself to his highest in his base form, easily surpassing Liquiir.

He could end this fight anytime now, but where would be the fun in that? he was a saiyan and he enjoyed fighting more so than anyone. He used instant movement and appeared behind Liquiir holding his tails in a strong grip and spinning him around before throwing him away. He then intercepted his path and kicked him away, doing it three more times before Liquiir decided enough was enough. He turned around at the last second and engaged his surprised pupil in clos combat. He forced his pupil into a lock and blasted him away into a mountain with a ball of ki. He continued firing ki blasts for almost a hundred times. He scoffed, "Did you really think you could be more powerful than me without your transformations?". As the smoke cleared, his eyes widened. Kolard stood there with his arms crossed with no visible damage on Kolard's person. The saiyan smirked, "Did you really think it's that easy to catch me off guard?". He then fired his ki in the form of missiles which were easily dodged by Liquiir who was coming close fast. Kolard smiled, which Liquiir took note of and realized he had just walked into a trap. But it was too late to stop. Kolard used his ki to freeze Liquiir into one place, which surprised the destroyer as he never thought ki could be used like that. He then gave a devastating kick to his jaw which launched the destroyer into the sky. he was then brutally kicked down to the ground by Kolard, making a large crater.

Liquiir climbed out of the crater, bruises all over his body. Kolard smiled, he had one last surprise left before he ended this spar. He turned his back to his master saying, "It's over master. You've lost" and walked away. Liquiir was shocked, more so than Korn, who was almost never surprised. Rage started to build up as he saw how much arrogance his pupil was showing. Giving out a roar that shook the whole world, he fired a highly destructive ki wave at the back of Kolard, who was just waiting for it. Turning around eyes closed, he jumped slightly and stopped the wave in its path, causing it to take a dome like shape before him. Both Liquiir and Korn had their jaws hanging down by now, never having seen this technique. Kolard then made some hand gestures, dispersing the dome of ki. Liquiir saw his chance and quickly attacked Kolard's stomach, only to have his hand pass through an after image. He turned around but found himself on the receiving end of quick pressure point strikes. The strikes caused his arms and legs to get stuck in an awkward position. Liquiir fell down, but with a smile, knowing that Kolard had truly surpassed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hawkeyestratos1996: To answer your question, Kolard has the following transformations: Super Saiyan (1,2,3,4,5,6). The last two are the one with silver hair and golden hair respectively. Moving onto god forms: Super Saiyan god, super saiyan blue, super saiyan 2 blue (An ascended super saiyan with power of a super saiyan god).**

 **Author's Note: My character may seem op, which is why I need some suggestions. Can you suggest some antagonists that have potential to compete with my character (Not to sound like a prick) and make the story as interesting as possible? Any suggestions are welcome! Now, onto the story.**

 **xxxxxxxx**

Kolard then hit the nerve points to loosen his body up. Liquiir then stood up, with an unreadable expression on his face. He gazed at Kolard for what seemed like an eternity; Kolard merely stared right back.

Liquiir then gave a small smile, enough for Kolard to know that he had passed the test. He was now ready to succeed Liquiir as a destroyer. Liquiir looked at Korn, who gave a small smile and announced, "He is ready, my lord. At the next destroyers' summit, you can officially retire and give Kolard the position of a destroyer." Kolard was beaming, but Liquiir had one last advice to give to his pupil, "Kolard, do you remember about what I told you about the mortal level of the universes?". Seeing Kolard's nod along with a curious look, he continued, "As a destroyer, it is your job to destroy the civilizations that are not evolving. But there is a race in our universe, called the legeresapiens. They are the most intelligent and advanced society of this universe as they have helped put our universe on top of the list of mortal rankings." Liquiir looked dead serious as he continued, "Our universe should REMAIN at the top, no matter what. Trust me, you do NOT want to explain to the Grand Priest why the mortal level is declining."

Liquiir then turned to Korn, "Send a message to all the angels of the other universes. Tell them I have called a meeting of all the gods of destruction. They are to assemble in 1 tick." Korn bowed and did as told by Liquiir, who then turned to Kolard with a smile, "Come, let us prepare for the ceremony. All the gods would be jealous of the power that you hold."

All the destroyers from all the universes were gathered in their usual meeting place, but if looked closely, signs of irritation could be seen as they were abruptly called from their homes without any prior notice. Champa spoke up, "Liquiir must have finally lost his mind, calling an urgent meeting like he did." Vados was quick to rebuke him, "Lord Champa, you should know that Lord Liquiir has no such history of doing things abruptly. As such, there must be a good reason for him to call an urgent meeting." The doors of the meeting room banged open and the said destroyer marched in, accompanied by his angel and a being none of them recognized, but everyone could feel the power that the being contained, and it put them on edge. Liquiir looked around the room and noticed the guarded expressions of the destroyers that were being aimed at Kolard. He inwardly smirked before speaking up, "Destroyers of the various universes, I have called this meeting to make some important announcements." Everyone unconsciously edged forward in their seats as the god continued, "I have chosen to retire, effective immediately." At this there was no surprise, as almost everybody had known the fox god was going to retire soon. But the next announcement shocked them all, "And I have chosen my replacement." He then gestured towards Kolard, "This is the replacement I have chosen. His name is Kolard." At that Beerus's head shot up as he put his gaze onto the saiyan he had given away, and it pushed all the air out of his lungs.

Standing before was a tall being whose stature **screamed** power. He was wearing a green dogi, with dark blue undershirt and loose lower. He had a belt with a kanji symbol for destruction. He had purple wristbands and a brown tail that all saiyans have that reached to his ankles and swishing slowly. He wore dark blue shoes. His hair was standing up in various spikes with a lone bang of hair hanging on the left side of his face, which had a neutral scowl on it. All in all, he looked like a warrior who could not be caught off guard. Beerus gulped, remembering that he was the one who gave Kolard away. He sneaked a glance at Whis and narrowed his eyes when he saw that the angel was smiling while looking at Kolard. Kolard was making his own inspection of the gods, noting many had tensed up, which he deduced was from feeling up his power. He was only confused when he noted the reaction of Universe 7 god and angel. Lord Beerus didn't seem afraid in the slightest, in fact he had a bit of remorse in his eyes, enough put him on guard. Beerus was a very fierce god, perhaps the fiercest of all and not the one to show remorse. Angels were not emotionally attached to anyone, including their gods. So, when he noticed the angel smiling at him, for some reason, he felt connected to that angel. Closing his eyes for a moment, he cleared his thoughts and focused on the meeting.

They were all looking at him with speculation, which surprised Beerus a bit. Universes six and seven were twins, so they had the same celestial bodies in them. Champa would have noticed the guy was a Saiyan. 'But then again, Champa is not known for his intelligence', Beerus thought. Geene, the Hakaishin of universe 12 spoke up while glancing towards Kolard, "Whenever a replacement for a destroyer is picked, a vote is put to decide if the being is to become a destroyer or not. All the destroyers have to agree for a replacement to become a Hakaishin. So, if you would wait outside the room, we will put a vote." Kolard nodded and went out. As soon as the door closed, the gods broke out into discussion. Geene spoke up, "He is quite powerful. I vote yes." Iwne spoke next, posing a question to Liquiir, "He is quite powerful for one so young. How did he get so powerful in such a short time?". Liquiir smirked at this, "Let's just say, he has quite a ridiculous growth curve."

He didn't add that Kolard had several transformations to make him even more powerful. Iwne could not argue against that, have seen enough prodigies in his own universe, "Very well, I vote yes." Mosco beeped a few times, which his angel translated, "Lord Mosco gives his yes." Arack was the one to voice his query next, "There is something you are not telling us Liquiir. There is more to him, isn't?". All the faces turned towards Liquiir, who gave a sly grin, "Only you would be able to say that, Arack." Straightening in his seat, he elaborated, "What power you just felt now was only half the power of his base form." At that, all the gods adopted looks of disbelief. There was a silence that was broken by Sidra who had a pale face, "Base form? You mean to say that he can transform?". Liquiir continued smiling, "Yes. In fact, he has several transformations to amplify his power levels." The gods had scared looks by now, except for Beerus, who was sitting there with his eyes closed. Arack looked contemplative, but after a long silence, he said, "I vote a yes."

Liquiir released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Arack was very thorough in his investigations, something that always creeped Liquiir out. Champa was the one to speak next, "There is something familiar about that Kolard that I can't place yet. I vote yes though." Beerus simply said, "Yes." The others found it odd but didn't think much about it. Heres added her opinion, "He is very handsome which gets a yes from me." All the gods sweat dropped at that, including Liquiir, 'THAT'S her reason?'. Sidra spoke up, or tried to but it came out as an incoherent mess until Liquiir shouted at him, "Speak up Sidra! We don't have all eternity!". Sidra deflated and stuttered out, "I-I v-vote a y-yes." Rumshi was the next one to speak, "I trust your judgement, Liquiir. I also vote a yes." Belmod spoke next, "If he can justify each of his actions, I don't see why not." Quitela was the last one to speak, "I believe you can know somebody better than by fighting them. So I'll first fight him, then give my vote. Looks like a monkey though."

That statement sparked something in Champa's mind and he slammed his hands on the table, "HE'S A SAIYAN!", he shouted in realization. He turned to his brother, "I thought saiyans were the species that only reside in the sixth and seventh universe, **brother."** All jaws dropped in disbelief, while Liquiir just sighed. It to come out sometime anyway. 'Better do it now rather that doing it in front of Grand Priest or Zen-oh-sama', he thought. Beerus just looked at the fox god, who sighed and began explaining the origins of Kolard. By the end of his explanation, many gods were looking at Beerus with pure hatred, including his brother. Beerus looked stoic, but Liquiir could read it in his eyes. 'Beerus might be a fierce one, but he won't ever destroy a baby. Even if that baby's race is about to be destroyed', Liquiir thought. His pity was noticed by Beerus, who snarled. Liquiir got the message; Beerus never accepted pity from anyone. Arack spoke up, removing his gaze from Beerus, "Call Kolard in, Liquiir. He needs to know this." Liquiir wasn't surprised that Arack was able to pick up that Kolard doesn't know about his past. He simply nodded and went out.

Kolard was meditating just outside the room. He wasn't a fan of it, but it helped calm his impulses to constantly seek out a fight. Seeing all the other gods sparked an excitement in him, to fight new opponents to get stronger, but even he realized that now would be a bad time. He sensed Liquiir coming and opened his eyes, standing up. Liquiir made a gesture that implied 'Come on. They are expecting you.' As they entered, Kolard found himself on the receiving end of pitiful gazes. He audibly growled, that caused the other gods to flinch slightly. Liquiir put a hand on his shoulder, telling him to calm down, which he did. After that, he went to his designated seat. The gods were silent for some time; Kolard was stoic, but he was slowly getting irritated. Saiyans were not known for there patience after all. Geene spoke up with a serious look on his face, "Kolard, do you know your history?". Kolard was surprised by the bluntness of the question but nodded, "Not much, except that I am not from universe eight. Master Liquiir told me that he would tell me the day when I would be appointed as a god of destruction." Geene nodded in acceptance of the answer and looked towards Liquiir to ask permission to tell him of his past. Liquiir nodded, which Geene took as a sign to speak, but not before sneaking a glance at Beerus. Beerus was now intently staring at Kolard, who was standing there with his eyes closed.

Geene began speaking, and throughout the whole explanation, Kolard showed no reaction except for a violent eye twitch at the part where Beerus gave him to Liquiir. All the gods were quiet now, waiting for some reaction. Almost all of them were expecting him to beat Beerus up, including Beerus himself. Kolard opened his eyes, which were shining with determination, and walked towards Beerus. The destroyers were now getting ready to interrupt if a fight should take place. The tension in the room was so high it was almost suffocating. Beerus stood up, not wanting to be on the defense if it came to a fight. Kolard stopped two feet away from Beerus, looking him the eye. Both stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, until Kolard gave a respectful bow to Beerus, shocking him and the other gods. Champa was so surprised that the saiyan respected Beerus even after being taken away from his own universe that he fainted, inciting a snicker from Vados.

Kolard kept his bow for a moment and straightened back up to speak, "Lord Beerus, I know that you are expecting me to challenge you to a fight or straight out beat you to death, but that will not happen. Your angel Whis said I was destined for great things. Whatever you did has led me to this moment, where I become a god of destruction. You and Whis are the ones that pushed me to a purpose. If you hadn't I would have probably died purposeless, something no one ever deserves. So, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, for leading me to this moment." Beerus didn't know it was possible to be THAT shocked, but he was. He also felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders that he didn't know he had. Kolard gave him time to recover from the shock, which Beerus did and smiled a genuine smile. He then did something that even Whis was surprised: he gave a bear hug to Kolard, who automatically hugged him back. "Thank you", Beerus whispered in his ear, "You have taken a load away from my heart." Kolard replied, "It was not easy, but it was the right thing to do." Beerus broke the hug and stepped back, Kolard doing the same. Kolard had a smirk on his face now, "Although I wouldn't say no to a spar in the future." Now it was Beerus's turn to smirk, "Of course, I look forward to it." Liquiir started to clap, followed by Heres, then Iwne, Mosco, Geene, Belmod, Rumshi and finally a hesitant Sidra. Champa refused to clap for his brother and Quitela was still waiting for his fight. He spoke over the clapping, "If you all are done, I challenge you to a fight, Kolard! If you beat me, only then I will give a yes in my vote." As soon as he heard the words 'challenge' and 'fight', Kolard turned to Quitela and gave a big grin, one that meant 'You are going down and there's nothing you can do about it.' Kolard eagerly accepted, "I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

xxxxxxxx

 **Next time, Kolard vs Quitela!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Author's Note: To all those who are reading my story and reviewing, following or adding to your favorite's list, thank you so much! The fact that you do gives me the motivation to continue writing this story. Please pass on the word to read this story to all the people you know. They might also enjoy it. I have an idea on how to continue this story beyond the tournament of power, but I can only do that after that point has been passed. As posted in my last chapter, suggestions on how to continue the story are welcome as always! Now, onto the story.**

 **xxxxxxxx**

Quitela was surprised at the eagerness of the saiyan and how quickly his challenge was accepted. He then had a stray thought, 'This guy looks like he lives for battle.' Quitela had no idea how true that statement was.

The place where the gods conducted their meetings also had a training ground, just in case the gods decided to have a spar or fight each other. Whenever the gods of destruction fight each other, their universes are at the risk of destruction due to the gods' destructive energies leaking into their universes. The training grounds in the realm of the gods were specially created to prevent that. As the gods proceeded to the training grounds, Liquiir walked up to Quitela and whispered in his ear, "Don't hold back. Give him all you have got." Quitela adopted a scowl on his face, "Are you insinuating that I will lose, Liquiir?". The fox god shook his head, "I'm warning you. If give less than full, you'll be killed." Quitela did not lose his scowl, but had a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. The power he felt when Kolard walked into the room was no joke at all.

All the gods arrived on the training grounds. Kolard and Quitela went on the grounds, whereas the gods and angels proceeded to fly to the stands. Kolard stood at one side stretching, while Quitela on the other side was studying his opponent. 'The fact that he is preparing his muscles for the fight tells he expects this to be more than just a spar. If it was just a spar or a warm up, he wouldn't be warming up this way,' he deduced, watching Kolard punch and kick the air to warm his muscles up.

Kolard was beyond excited. 'Finally! A new opponent to fight besides Korn and master Liquiir!', were the thoughts running in his head. He had no qualms in fighting the both of them, but fighting the same opponents for years tends to get boring. He stopped kicking and punching the air, figuring he had warmed up enough. He then glanced towards the rat god, seeing him studying him intently. He didn't dare underestimate Quitela, as for someone with short stature, he had enough power to be in the top seven. His short stature provided him another advantage of speed. Without extra mass weighing him, he was incredibly fast. As they took their stances, Kolard took note of how Quitela took a stance that was meant to be offensive, but his eyes gave him away. Quitela expected Kolard to make the first move, as he was evaluating him. Kolard spoke up, "Lord Quitela! What are the rules of this fight?". Quitela contemplated for a second and spoke up, "Anything short of destruction!" He wanted to see what a proper fight meant to the saiyan and how would he fight without any restrictions. The full toothed grin that appeared on Kolard's face told him that he intended to enjoy this fight as much as he could. Angel of the fourth universe was the one to give the signal, "BEGIN!". Both of them didn't move for a moment, which gave Kolard the time on how to begin. He gave a smirk and moved with incredible speed, to a few feet from his current position. Barely appearing to stop, he repeated the maneuver three more times. Quitela had tensed up on the first movement, fully expecting Kolard to dash towards him. So he was a bit surprised when he appeared in breaks while coming towards him. Just as he was twenty feet away from Quitela, Kolard made a diagonal movement, before engaging in hand to hand. Quitela was barely able to block the kick that came to his stomach and almost buckled under its strength.

He was forced on the defensive as the attacks came at speeds he had difficulty trying to predict. Kolard decided to give the god an opening to attack, so he left his side open. As expected, Quitela capitalized and quickly switched to offense. As he and Kolard traded punches and kicks, the gods in the stands were trying to keep from laughing outright. As Quitela was so focused on studying Kolard's movements, he didn't realize that the saiyan had created a small ki mine field. Beerus was impressed; in the heat of the battle, physical attacks are focused on most of the time. Maneuvers like the ki mine field have more chances of working in those circumstances. He couldn't wait for the rat's ass to be kicked.

Kolard and Quitela were trading powerful punches and kicks, reappearing in different spots in the air that conveyed the intensity of the fight. Kolard was fully enjoying every second of the fight. He decided to see if the god would fall for this move; he feigned a kick to Quitela's head which the god fell for. Kolard then delivered a devastating punch to his stomach that caused Quitela to spit out blood. Shocked by the power behind the punch, he was unable to block the next attack, a kick to the head that sent Quitela in the middle of the mine field. Smoke was everywhere around the rat god, which was suddenly dispersed as Quitela flared his aura, now visibly angry. As he took in the smug expression on Kolard's face, he grew even more angry. He took a step forward, ready to take off, and was promptly caught in the explosions of the mine field. As the smoke cleared for a second time, bruises could be seen on his person. He was panting heavily, having used a significant portion of his energy to shield himself from the explosions, but was far from being over. Kolard was starting to get annoyed at the fact Quitela was not taking this fight seriously. He decided to goad the god to use his full strength, "HEY! If you are just going to play around, there is no point in fighting." He then adopted a fierce expression, "Show me what a rat faced bastard like you can do!". Just like with Liquiir, Quitela snapped and let loose all restraint on his power, filling the air around with energy and shaking the grounds. Up in the stands, all the gods had adopted shocked and furious expressions, except Liquiir, who just sighed and called out, "Calm down, the lot of you! He doesn't mean a word!". Arack exploded, "How can you stand such disrespect-" Liquiir cut him off, "Trust me, I was the one who fell for the same tactic. He just wants to fight Quitela at full power and he goaded him into unleashing all power." At that, the gods calmed down somewhat and settled back down.

Kolard was grinning savagely, having sensed how high Quitela's power was. To say he was excited was an understatement. He was **pumped** at the notion of fighting a powerful opponent besides Liquiir and Korn. He powered up fully in his base form and compared his and Quitela's power. Quitela was slightly stronger than him, which didn't worry him at all. Quitela finished powering up and rushed at Kolard, a ki ball in hand. Kolard formed his own and launched the ball at Quitela, who threw his own towards the opposition. The energy exploded outwards, shaking the environment around them. They once again engaged in physical attacks, however this time, it was Kolard on the defensive, blocking attacks that could potentially put him on bed rest. He used his tail to wrap it around the god's hands, spinning him around with both his body and tail and building enough speed to throw him. However, he received a surprise when Quitela used his own tail to wrap it around Kolard's hand, negating Kolard's attack. He then furiously attacked Kolard with several punches and kicks before blasting him away with a large energy blast, but he didn't stop there. He kept firing a barrage of ki blasts towards the spot where Kolard was. He stopped several minutes later and looked at the smoke. 'That will teach him to disrespect me', he thought bitterly. But as the smoke cleared, his eyes bulged out with shock and disbelief with all the other gods. All the energy blasts had bruised his arms a little, but other than that there was no visible damage to be seen. Kolard was standing with his arms crossed in a defensive position. As he lowered them, the gods could see a smile filled with immense satisfaction and excitement. "You are amazing Lord Quitela. You almost had me there", he complimented the god, but the said god merely scoffed. Kolard bought his arms to his sides, "Allow me to show you a bit of mine", he smirked. He concentrated his ki and in a flash of light that was obviously meant as a show off, transformed into a super saiyan, but not at full power. He had no intention of finishing this fight just yet. His hair became golden along with his tail and he had a yellow aura around him.

The gods were surprised how much power was flowing off of Kolard. Quitela was trying his best to not be afraid, but it was hard to ignore the power assaulting his senses. He thought about ending the fight, but before he could think further, Kolard was rushing at him with his fist pulled back. He tried to block the punch and nearly buckled behind its strength. It was staggering, but what was more frightening that there were several more transformations after this one. Quitela was so engrossed in his thoughts that he missed a punch that broke his defense. The punches kept coming after that and he couldn't do anything. The other gods were also astonished at his power, Beerus in particular. He could sense Kolard was holding back and with this form's full power, they would be equals.

Kolard kept the punches coming. He wanted Quitela to know what this 'monkey' was capable of. He landed an energy strike in Quitela's that blast him away. the god could feel the bruises on his body and could not get up once more. As he looked up, he saw the saiyan, his golden hair and the powerful aura around him and realized, that this would be the one being who would finally settle the long dispute among destroyers who was the strongest of them all. He sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, I vote yes." The gods in the stands stood up and applauded, with Beerus the loudest of them all. He had wanted the god of universe 4 to lose very badly. Quitela was always a pain in the ass for him and quite frankly, there was no lost love between them. Quitela's angel came down to heal his god, with the other gods. Beerus came up to him as he powered down, "You just did a favor to me by squashing that insufferable rat", Beerus was smiling as were the other gods. Geene stepped forward, "At the next Hakaishin and Kaioshin summit, you will be officially appointed as the Hakaishin of universe 8. Be proud." They dispersed after that. Liquiir and Korn came up to him, Liquiir grabbing him in a bear hug, "Well done, Kolard." His voice was filled with happiness and pride. "You've made me proud. You are now the god of destruction of the 8th universe. Not in official capacity, but you get my meaning. Look after it and don't give a reason to anyone to doubt you when I say this, You Are The Best There Is." Liquiir was proud to say that he was the one who made Kolard into what he is today and even prouder to say that he kept his promise to Beerus that he made the day Kolard was handed to him.

Kolard was filled with pride at Liquiir's words. The clear fact that he fulfilled his master's wish for him filled his chest with pride. He hugged Liquiir back and said, "I won't fail you or the universe, master." Liquiir smiled, "You deserve to call me by name now. Liquiir will do just fine." Kolard was hesitant but conceded, "Very well… Liquiir." He then walked towards where Quitela was preparing to depart, "Lord Quitela!" The god glanced back with a look of disdain on his face. His pride had taken a fall after his defeat and he was sore about it. Kolard came up to him and bowed saying, "I did not mean to disrespect you with the harsh words I said earlier. It was just a way to get you to fight at full power and as such, I sincerely apologize for that." Quitela didn't say a word and just walked away, his angel following him.

Kolard came out of his thoughts when Korn's staff began beeping. When Korn announced it as a message from the Grand Priest, Kolard just shrugged and began to prepare to meet the Grand Priest, possibly Zen-oh-sama. Something interesting might finally happen that would pull him out of utter boredom.

 **Next time, the meeting of the gods!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Author's Note: Sorry people, for I have not written in quite a while, but my updates are gonna get a bit late from now on. Collage life is not that easy and with that's going on, finding time to write stories is even more difficult. Every two weeks from now onwards, I will post a new chapter. That is all for important stuff. Please keep reading and posting reviews and spread the word around to read my story. Also, it seems I forgot to explain Kolard's instant movement. It's quite similar to Goku's instant transmission, only Kolard doesn't need to detect energy to be in that place. He can instantly teleport to a place as long as he is familiar with it or if the place is in his sight. He learnt this technique from his supreme kai, who will be introduced in this chapter. Now, for the chapter!**

xxxxxx

Korn relayed the message from Grand Priest, "All the gods of destruction, along with their angels and supreme kais, are to be ready for transportation in one minute." Kolard contemplated the message and then nodded, "Alright, let me just get the supreme kai. Knowing him, he would just be buried in a book." He vanished a moment later and returned in less than 10 seconds. With him was an average heighted person of pale skin and features of a supreme kai. He had sharp young features and had an annoyed look on his face. "You know, a bit of warning would be appreciated in the future", he said in his usual blank tone, but both Kolard and Korn could sense his irritation. Deira was a very serious supreme kai, taking his duties very seriously. As soon as Liquiir gave up his position as a destroyer and transferred his life force as a destroyer, his supreme kai did the same with Deira. The life link between them formed and therefore Deira became Kolard's supreme kai.

Kolard and Deira had a very unusual relationship. Kolard was a bit easy going, but Deira was his exact opposite and as such, serious at all times. They had regular meetings which included sparring sessions, discussions on what planets to destroy and what to create (Kolard fell asleep every time) and one upping the other in terms of number of techniques. But above all, Kolard considered Deira his best friend. Deira always scoffed at that notion, but never denied it, something Kolard always picked up. Kolard would have snarked back if not for the seriousness of the present, "No time for that. The Grand Priest has called all the angels, destroyers and creators of all universes for an urgent meeting." Deira, like Kolard, shrugged and waited for the Grand Priest to transport them. He had nothing to be afraid of like Kolard. A few seconds later, they were transported to the omni palace by the Grand Priest. They all appeared in a kneeled position along with all other deities. Kolard took a glance around and had to fight to control what would have been a spectacular spit take on seeing double Zenos. Deira himself wasn't faring any better, doing everything to keep his composure maintained.

Goku was gaping at the display of power from the Grand Priest. He gasped out, "In -incredible! So these are all the gods from other universes?!". His eyes roamed around the room, measuring each and everyone. He could tell that they were very strong, easily stronger than him by sensing their power level. However, when he saw Kolard, his eyes bugged out so much that they threatened to pop out and his jaw was hanging loose. 'A-a-a saiyan as a d-d-destroyer?!', he thought to himself with confusion and excitement. Confusion because he didn't know there were saiyans in universes other than 6th and 7th. Excitement because unlike other destroyers, including Beerus, he couldn't feel Kolard's power level. 'Vegeta won't believe when I tell him that there is a saiyan stronger than all the destroyers', he thought with glee.

Kolard was also looking at Goku with wide eyes, 'A saiyan is responsible for this meeting?!'. He studied Goku, 'A mortal standing with the gods?!'. He then sensed something else, which caused him to narrow his eyes even further, 'Why does he have god ki flowing through him? Unless', he smirked, 'This guy is a super saiyan god. He has to be!'. The Grand Priest started speaking, "Thank you everyone, for being present here on such short notice. I've called you here to announce that Zen-oh-sama wants to hold a fighting tournament in which warriors from all the universes will participate. This tournament is happening due to the friendship between Zen-oh-sama and Son Goku, mortal from universe 7." He glanced at the nervous gods and continued, "But his counterpart is unaware of such an event. So, we will be having an exhibition match…between the warriors of universe 7 and universe 9!". He then turned towards the mentioned universes, "You have one hour to gather three warriors from your universe. The angels will take you back now." The angels gathered everyone from their respective universes and left. Kolard was thinking hard, 'That saiyan, is he the saiyan from the legends? Or is he just a normal saiyan who achieved this power recently?'. He spoke to Korn, "Korn, I want you to do something for me." Korn looked at Kolard and smiled, "Is it related to the saiyan from universe 7, my lord?". Kolard nodded, "Yes. I want you to find out everything you can about that saiyan and tell it to me."

Korn looked conflicted, "My lord, I cannot just give you information about beings from other universes. There are separate universes for a reason." But this did not hinder Kolard, "Come on Korn, that mortal was obviously a saiyan, can't you give me information about my heritage?". He gave Korn a pleading look. Korn looked conflicted, but then sighed, "Very well. I will talk to my younger brother about this. This also might be an opportunity for you to find out how to control super saiyan 5&6." That earned a quizzical look from Kolard, "But I can already control it, can't I?". Korn shook his head, "No, because I have noticed that whenever we are sparring with you in super saiyan 5, your energy is stable, but as you start using continuous energy attacks, you get dangerously close to making an involuntary transformation into super saiyan 6. That is when I have always ended our sparring." Kolard looked exceedingly troubled at his explanation. He knew that super saiyan 5 and 6 were extremely dangerous transformations, but not to an extent that his own body couldn't handle that power. 'How come I never noticed that my own power was too much to handle for my body?', he thought to himself. 'It might be because I never fully used the power of those transformations. This has to be solved as soon as possible.' He thought about it and said, "Korn, I think it's time to visit Beerus."

Goku was absolutely giddy as he used instant transmission from the supreme kai's planet to Earth. He arrived at Capsule Co. and looked around for his friends and family. Gohan was meditating with piccolo on the lawn, goten and trunks were goofing around, bulma was sipping tea with Chichi and Videl, who had Pan in her lap. He ran up to Bulma, "Hey Bulma, can you call everyone here really quick?". Bulma was startled for a moment, but obliged. Soon, all the Z-fighters were gathered around him. Vegeta looked impatient and asked, "Why have you called us here Kakarot?". Goku kept grinning and said, "You won't believe what I'm gonna tell you. I saw all the gods of destruction of all universes and among them, there was a destroyer who was a saiyan!". All jaws dropped onto the ground, but Vegeta roared with disbelief, "How is that possible? I thought saiyans were species belonging to only the 6th and 7th universes. How strong is that guy?!". Goku just grinned excitedly, "I don't know about your first question, but he is so strong that I couldn't even feel his energy!". Vegeta had a trail of sweat running from his brow. He and Goku had started to sense Beerus's energy, but now there was a destroyer whose energy couldn't be sensed by Kakarot? Goku continued, "I was gonna ask him to spar with me, but he had already left before I could get the chance. But for now, we need three warriors who can fight in an exhibition match."

Gohan was the first to volunteer. Goku picked Buu as the next warrior after him. He approached Vegeta next, but before he could open his mouth, Vegeta said, "I won't be competing in this exhibition match Kakarot." Everybody was surprised at that since Vegeta never refused a fight. Goku tried to convince him, "But Vegeta, so many strong warriors will be there!". Vegeta glared at him, "I have my own reasons, Kakarot. Now leave me alone!". Goku was a little bit sad, but as soon as Gohan volunteered to compete, he immediately brightened up, but asked him why he wanted to compete. "I have been training with Piccolo-san for a while now and I wanted to test as to where I have reached in pursuit of recovering my power." Goku smiled at him, proud of his son and confident of his power. He approached Whis, "Whis-san, three warriors are ready for the exhibition match." Beerus approached the three warriors and inspected them all. He had no problem with Goku, but was confused as to why Vegeta did not want to come. "He has his own reasons, that's what he told me, Beerus-sama." Beerus shrugged, as long as he competed in the tournament of power it was fine. He locked eyes with Gohan, who in spite of being nervous kept his gaze. Beerus then turned his gaze towards Buu and had to hold back a snarl. He turned to Goku, "Oi Goku! Are you sure this guy can compete, or even fight?! He fell asleep in the fight against Champa's universe. We can't take the risk!". Goku was unperturbed however, "Don't worry Beerus-sama, Buu is a very strong fighter. We can take Satan-san with us, he'll make sure that Buu doesn't fall asleep in the middle of a fight!". Beerus was still not sure, but decided to trust Goku. He turned to the supreme kai, "Let's go Shin." They vanished in a green light.

Kolard found the exhibition tournament very interesting. He was impressed with Majinn Buu's performance. He expected the creature of chaos to be strong, but not that strong as to completely shrug off the attacks of the universe 9 warrior. The second match was even more interesting. Looking at Gohan, he could tell that he was Goku's son due to their almost identical faces. He could sense an incredible source and potential of power within Gohan, but was a bit disappointed when the match ended in a draw with Gohan not going beyond super saiyan 2. Goku's match with Bergamo was good, but as Goku started to make Bergamo purposefully stronger, he was reminded why saiyans were so excited to fight strong opponents just for fun, and it annoyed him. The real surprise came when Goku transformed into super saiyan blue. Kolard knew that goku could go super saiyan god, but he never would have guessed that he had accessed the next step as well. He compared his power and found that he would be able to go toe to toe with him in super saiyan 2, which surprised him a little. Not many beings had ever made him go beyond super saiyan. He almost fell out of his chair when Goku added Kaio-ken times twenty on top of his super saiyan blue. 'That power….. it equals that of my full power of super saiyan 2 and a bit more', he thought with shock. He smiled, 'Amazing that such a technique exists that multiplies your power by such an extent.' Kolard was getting excited at the thought of Goku and him sparring. When Toppo challenged Goku to a fight, Kolard wanted to beat the shit out of Belmod for not restraining his apprentice. He also wanted to do the same to Toppo, as he wanted to fight Goku when he was at full power and Goku was not. Super saiyan blue with Kaio-ken times twenty took a lot of stamina away. When Belmod's supreme kai spoke up, Kolard sneaked a glance to Deira and found a vein twitching in his forehead, which didn't surprise him at all. The 11th universe supreme kai was known to be extremely smug, and that attitude of his made everyone around him want to beat it out of him. The tournament ended with Grand Priest saying, "the Tournament of Power will be held in 21 tiks from now." Before Goku could ask Whis whispered it to him, "He means one week goku." Kolard stood up along with his companions, "All right Deira, take us home." Deira was about to do just that when a voice called out, "Wait a minute please!". Surprised at the call, he turned around and saw Goku approaching him. He looked at Beerus behind Goku and saw an exasperated look on his face. He smirked a little, 'This might be interesting.'

Goku arrived in front of Kolard, who kept his smirk. They stood against each other and Kolard noticed that he was about 2 inches taller than Goku. He spoke up, "Do you need something, Son Goku?". Goku asked him, "You are a saiyan right, Lord Kolard?". Kolard simply responded, "I thought that was quite obvious." Goku then asked him with excitement, "Do you time to spar with me sometime?". Goku had his hands joined in front of him. Kolard asked him instead, "Why do you want to spar with me, Son Goku?". Goku turned his hands into fists, "You are strong, stronger than Lord Beerus. I just want to find out how much stronger." Kolard smiled, "I'm surprised that you can tell. But for now, I must go as I have matters to attend and you must recover and get stronger than ever. But I do have some business in Universe 7," at that Beerus and Whis perked up, "So I will be in Universe 7 this week. Maybe then we can have our spar", he finished with that suggestion. Goku jumped at the notion and said, "Thank you! I will be waiting then!". With that, he went away. Deira scoffed, "What a simplistic being!", but Kolard ignored him. He was now pumped for the upcoming spar. He couldn't wait.

 **Author's Note: I know it has been a long time since I updated, for which I am really sorry. College assignments along with semester exams almost busied my entire schedule. As for this chapter, I tried to keep the power levels of Kolard and Goku in a ratio. I said in the previous chapter that Quitela is one of the stronger gods, but what my mistake was making Beerus and Kolard equals at super saiyan. Beerus is way stronger than that, equaling my OC's super saiyan 3. He is exponentially stronger than all the destroyers in my story. Goku is stronger than Quitela in his with super saiyan blue kaioken. With that, I end this chapter. Keep the reviews coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

 **Author's Note: I did say in the last chapter that Kolard can't control his super saiyan 5 and 6 forms. That is because in my story, super saiyan 5 and 6 have a simply ridiculous amount of power. Controlling that power is not easy, even with the life essence and ki of a destroyer god. But this chapter will reveal what Kolard will do to get that power under control. It may seem ridiculous at first, but I have tried my best to make it believable. Onto the story!**

xxxxxx

As they arrived back on Kolard's world, Deira turned to Kolard, "I don't understand why you agreed to that mortal's request, Kolard." Deira had an amused expression on his face, as if someone had just told him a joke.

Kolard turned to him with a grin on his face, "I don't see what's wrong? I've been itching to fight that guy ever since I saw him. A saiyan, Deira, a saiyan!" Kolard exclaimed as if it explained everything. Deira looked at him for a moment and then sighed, "I will never understand why you need to fight every now and then."

Kolard shrugged, "I don't expect you to. Fighting is what saiyans live for." He then grabbed Deira by the shoulder and used instant movement to transport him back to the supreme kai's world. As they approached Deira's home, Kolard looked at his longtime companion and said, "Well, have fun with your books. I'm off." Deira called to him, "Don't forget that you have to destroy three worlds today."

Kolard did not respond, but had a slight grimace on his face. He may be a destroyer, but he was hoping Deira would forget about it. He had business in the 7th universe to attend to. 'Might as well get over it or otherwise he'll keep hounding me', he thought as he returned to his home. As he arrived on his planet, Korn turned to him and opened his mouth to say something when Kolard's voice cut him off, "I know we have three worlds to destroy so let's go." The exasperated tone in his voice caused Korn to hold in a snicker. Kolard did not slack in his duties, but needed some sort of motivation to perform them. 'It seems the supreme kai was quite sound in his motivation', he thought. As Kolard held onto him, they were gone in a flash of light.

Kolard had to admit, destroying things, or celestial bodies in his case gave him some comfort. The best part of his job being a destroyer was that no one could oppose him. But three worlds in one day was trying his patience. After having received the news from Kolard that his body can't handle his own power, he was desperate for some sort of control. He had worked hard to be where he was now and there was no way in hell he would be dying. He maybe the most powerful of the destroyers, but he was the youngest as well, being a destroyer for only a few centuries. After doing his job for the day, he wasted no time and departed for Beerus's universe.

Beerus was relaxing on his planet while Whis monitored Goku and Vegeta's training. A week till the tournament of power begins meant they needed to be as powerful as they could. Vegeta was desperately trying to bridge the gap that Goku had once again created between them with kaioken blue. While Vegeta was playing catch up, Goku was training to boost his stamina to hold kaioken blue longer. Just as they were about to end their spar, a bright beam of light that reminded the two saiyan of the time when they had first traveled with Whis, arrived in front of them.

Beerus ignored it thinking it was just his stupid brother here to annoy him. However as soon as he sensed the familiar energy of Kolard, he stood up to greet him. The beam vanished, giving the tow universe 7 saiyan a full view of their visitors.

While Goku's face lit up on seeing Kolard, Vegeta was gawking at the saiyan god. 'This guy's power is nothing to be laughed at. Such overwhelming presence…. not even Beerus is that overwhelming.' Kolard noticed Vegeta's stare and smirked, causing the prince to scowl.

Whis looked over to Korn who simply stared back at him. He floated over to his elder brother, "Hello brother, fancy seeing you here. I'm presuming you are here on business?"

Korn coolly answered back, "Yes, in fact it concerns something that only yours and Vados's universe have." Whis raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Oh, it seems serious business." Korn nodded, "Indeed it is, little brother."

Meanwhile, Kolard was having a conversation with Beerus and the saiyans. "So, any particular reason you are here in my universe, Kolard?"

Kolard nodded, a grave, bordering on fear expression on his face, "Yes and it concerns the super dragon balls." Beerus seemed shocked, while Goku and Vegeta not as much for some reason.

Beerus asked him with suspicion in his voice, "What do you want with the super dragon balls?". Kolard answered, "It is because I possess two transformations whose powers I cannot control. In fact, if not for Korn, those transformations could have destroyed me."

Vegeta simply scoffed, "Afraid of your own power?". Kolard looked at him, "Indeed, because if I don't control it soon, my universe remains in danger of my own power. It's not something to be proud of." Vegeta grudgingly agreed, as he did not know what he would do if he was not in control of his own power.

Beerus thought for a minute and asked, "But it will take a while to gather the super dragon balls. What will you do until then?" At that Kolard had to smirk, "Don't you know? Champa has once again gathered the super dragon balls, and has all of them in his possession in the present." At the end of Kolard's explanation Beerus was ready to burst a vessel, while Goku and Vegeta had wide eyes. Whis just stood there with a smile. Beerus turned to Whis with a snarl, "Hey Whis! Why didn't you tell me Champa was in my universe?!" Whis frowned and said, "I am not keeping a watch on the whole universe, my lord. My job is to look after you."

Beerus grit his teeth and said, "Very well, I'll have Whis call my brother", his face twisted with disgust at the word. Goku then interrupted the conversation, "Hey Lord Kolard, will you please spar with me?", he asked with his hands folded.

Kolard laughed, "Very well. I'll spar with you, Son Goku." He then turned to Vegeta, "Would you like to join us, Prince Vegeta?" Vegeta thought about the offer. On one hand, he could measure himself up against a saiyan who was a destroyer, but on the other hand, there was no telling what the god could do. He had seen what Beerus could do and it was no joke. Plus, he could get some tips on how to get stronger. He replied, "Very well, I will join you because I don't want Kakarot hogging up all the fun."

Kolard grinned, "Excellent!" He then turned to Beerus, who was in the middle of a conversation with his brother. A sly grin crossed his face, which put Vegeta on edge. Goku simply didn't notice it, stretching up for their spar. "Since Beerus is busy with Champa, I'm sure he won't mind us using hiss training grounds", he said.

As Goku got into his stance, Kolard noticed Vegeta standing to the side, "Hey Vegeta, why are you standing to the side?" Vegeta replied, "We are taking turns to fight you, Lord Kolard." The destroyer seemed heavily amused by his reply and said, "Join Goku, I have a feeling he will need it."

The prince grudgingly agreed, for he absolutely did not want to anger the saiyan god. Both the warriors settled into their stances while Kolard slipped into his own and smirked, "Don't hold back!". With two battle roars, Goku and Vegeta launched into the fray.

 **Author's Note: I finally posted an update! Don't worry though, I'm not abandoning this story. This note is to inform you guys that I will be working on a Naruto fanfic simultaneously. I'll try to keep the updates regular, but it will be getting difficult from now on. Please review so I can improve. Laters!**

 **P.S: Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to try building up a suspense.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey guys, as I said in my last AN in my dragon ball story, I am working on a Naruto fanfic, crossed over with armed with wings [the games]. If you want to understand it, I recommend you do some research if you don't know about it. But if you do, good for you! Please read it and review when I post it. Warning: it will be a one shot. Not sure how long it will go, but I'll try to make it as long and enjoyable as possible. So long!**


End file.
